Embodiments relate to a protective cover and, more particularly, a system for protecting a mobile electronic device while also providing added enhancements to the mobile electronic device.
Mobile electronic devices, such as, but not limited to laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, etc. have increased in use. With their increased use, such as, but not limited to, as an information portal, when mobile a limitation of mobile electronic devices is that is battery life.
Another issue that users encounter is safety concerns. Safety concerns involve two primary areas. Physically protecting a mobile electronic device if the device is dropped or has something dropped on it. As an example, a mobile electronic device may be accidentally dropped on to a solid surface or into a liquid. Likewise, either a solid object or a liquid may be dropped on the mobile electronic device.
Despite the alarming statistics on mobile device accidents, most people choose to purchase a phone and protective case and screen protector at the time of activation. The protective cases of today are usually manufactured plastic mostly produced from injection molded plastic with some having soft inner parts and having molded to fit and protect the mobile electronic devices. The largest use of cases is by common consumers wanting to protect their device investment in sporting or everyday use. In spite of this, all protective cases seem to resemble each other offering limited levels of proven protection. The cases available today present inadequate levels of protection from accidental damage events in every day or extreme activities. These cases fail to protect the screen from radiating shockwaves generated from a corner or elongated plane accidental drop causing the reverberation of the shock waves to splinter the phone or tablet touch screen or cause the inner workings of the hardware's integrity to be compromised resulting in adverse performance experiences by the user. Furthermore, they do not absorb the force of the device's collision in an optimal manner since both the case and the electronic device is made of an inelastic hard material. Even if the device is not visibly damaged, there may be severe internal damage to the electronic components. During extreme weather or in extreme climates where the temperature is either abnormally high in heat or low with cold, the electronic device can adopt an even more sensitive state of being resulting in cataclysmic internal damage despite no apparent damage to the existing cases being offered.
The other safety concerns involves having a mobile electronic device stolen. Since the mobile electronic device is not secured to a particular location, possibilities exist for a user to inadvertently leave the mobile electronic device at a location, in public, where the user was using the mobile electronic device. Also, there are thieves who watch an owner of a mobile electronic device and wait for an opportunity to steal such a mobile electronic device.
Manufacturers and owners of mobile electronic devices would benefit from a system that not only protects mobile electronic devices from being lost, stolen or damaged, but with providing enhancements to the functionality of the mobile electronic devices.